


Price of love

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Reflections on the past from Aaron and Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt





	Price of love

“Good things comes to those who wait”Aaron says 

“If only we didn’t argue as much things would have been so much better”Camille recalled 

“The price of love is beyond compare”Aaron smirked 

“I like the way you think”Camille said 

“I’d figure you’d agree”Aaron knew her all too well


End file.
